Drunk on you
by YouLookSoFine
Summary: Norma finds herself in trouble and the town Sheriff Alex Romero is called to her rescue!
1. chapter 1

Norma felt herself moving back and forth on the dance floor of the bar she was at. A gentlemans arms wrapped around her, holding her close against his body. She felt warm and comfortable. No, it was safe. That's what it was she was feeling. Safe. Norma had about 4 drinks so she was feeling a little bit buzzed, or maybe more than just buzzed. Her head started to feel dizzy so she closed her eyes hoping to steady her racing head.

"Do you want to get out of here?" The man whispered in her ear.

She barely lifted her head and nodded in response giving him the okay to lead them out of the place.

Inside the man's vehicle they sat down. He reached over and grabbed her to bring her close to him and placed his lips onto hers. Squeezing the back of her hair into his fingers. She kissed him back softly and he pressed his lips forcefully into hers. She attempted to pull back from him a little to slow him down but he wasn't realizing it or he just didn't care. She broke out of her drunken haze and pushed him off her separating them from each other.

"What's wrong baby?" He slurred his words to her while touching her face with his hand.

She pushed his hand away from her face. "I need to go home. I ...I - I don't even know what I'm doing here. I don't even remember your name." She was starting to panic now. She went to reach for the door handle of the man's truck until she felt his heavy body hovering over her and grabbing onto her hand holding it down tight to the door handle, so that the handle had been jamming into her hand.

"Your not going to just leave now." He angrily told her.

She tried her best to free her hand from his but wasn't making any progress, he was too strong. So, she brought her knee up and slammed it into him.

"What the hell is your problem woman?!" He yelled.

"Let me go!" She screamed and fought with him.

There was then a knocking on the window next to them and a flashlight being beamed into it. The man immediately jumped off of her body and into the seat next to her. She quickly opened the door and practically fell out, banging her head on the truck on her way, then she felt somebody catching her before she could hit the ground. She reached up to grab the back of her head where she had banged it. She opened her eyes slightly.

"Norma?" The police man was saying her name. "Norma? Are you okay?" She heard the man's voice but she could not see clearly. She could not make out the blurry face above her head. She could only tell that it was a dark haired man. How did he know her name? She gave up trying to figure this out and closed her eyes again tightly. Maybe if she rested her eyes for a moment she would be able to see clearly.

A few minutes passed and Norma started to wake up. She looked up to the man who was still holding her in his arms.

"Alex..." She finally spoke his name. She could see him better now. Her head was spinning, she didn't know if it was from the drinks or banging her head, or maybe a little bit of both. She clenched her eyes shut again trying to stop the dizziness she was feeling. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Alex watched her as she reached her hand to cover her stomach. He was kneeling down on the ground with her now, her in his lap. "You're going to be okay, I got you." He told her.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He started to lift her up to her feet now, wrapping her one arm around the back of his neck. The other officers were taking care of the man she was being assaulted by.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can walk. I'm walking." She told him trying to sound reassuring while stumbling at the same time.

He grabbed onto her to not let her fall down. He walked to her a bench that was out front of the bar and sat her down, and sat down beside her.

She closed her eyes and leaned back letting out a groan. She really wasn't feeling well. She didn't understand how she could be that drunk off as many drinks as she had. She opened her eyes to see the dark sky above her and very little stars. She was searching for more stars but she couldn't find them anywhere, her eyes moving slowly around the night sky.

"Why are you -" she began to question him as to why he was there with her. "Here." Her eyes still staring into the sky.

"We got a call about someone being assaulted in the parking lot. Someone that was outside the bar heard yelling from a pickup truck. Said it sounded like a woman was in danger." He was watching her face. Her face was white as can be and her eyes were still looking to the sky. He always did think she was beautiful. Even in her state right now, she still was.

She didn't respond. She took in a deep breath. He noticed she seemed to be getting whiter by the second. He reached his hand to her forehead to touch it. She felt cold and somewhat clammy. Her eyes were closed now and she leaned her head back onto the brick wall behind her.

"I don't feel too well." Her voice sounding weak.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" He asked. "You don't look too good."

She shook her head no. She closed her lips together and swallowed. "I'll be fine. I just...had to much to drink I guess."

"You hit your head." He reminded her. "You could have a concussion."

"I don't. I didn't hit it that hard." She was sure she didn't need a hospital with a bunch of doctors surrounding her to make her more dizzy. She felt a wave of sickness come over her just at the thought of going. The look on her face couldn't hide the feeling that came over her body.

Alex knew Norma wouldn't listen to him. She didn't listen to anybody. So he would give up on the hospital idea.

"Did he hurt you?"

She finally looked at him for the first time since they had sat down on this bench. Her eyes looking so very innocent and bright. The blueness radiating through the glossiness that covered them. He couldn't tell if she was sad, drunk or tired. He would take a guess she was a little bit of all of them.

"I'm fine." Her eyes still locked into his. "I'm just me." She looked down to his hand that was resting on his thigh. "It's just me. I shouldn't be doing the things that I do. I just - " she stopped suddenly feeling stupid. She shouldn't be sitting here telling him her thoughts and her secrets. Secrets that she kept inside of her that nobody knew. How could she even think for a second she could blurt anything out to a cop? A sheriff no less! She was glad she stopped herself before she ruined everything.

Boy she was confusing. He had no idea what this woman was talking about, or trying NOT to talk about. He felt as if she wanted to tell him something, or was about to. But she wouldn't let it happen. She put the wall back up again. He pretended to ignore everything she had just said.

"How's your head feeling?" He asked.

"It hurts." She said simply.

"Do you know that guy? Is he your boyfriend?"

"I met him here. At the bar." She looked down to the ground. "Why do you care?" She snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to figure out what happened to you." He told her with a serious tone. "Making sure you're okay."

She instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry."

His eyes never left her.

"I don't really know what I'm doing..." She started breathing heavily, starting to panic.

He watched her as she started to cry and fight to catch her breath. She was trying to slow her breathing down but her chest was too tight. She had started to realize how stupid she must look right now, which made her panicking worse. Why did he have to be the one to get this call? She didn't want him to see her like this. He reached to grab her, not knowing what else to do. He wrapped his arms around her body, trying to hold her still. "Shh, it's okay. You need to breathe. Just breathe." He was trying to hold her still but her arms were trying to break lose from him. After some time of struggling with her, he could feel her body begin to weaken. He held her a little tighter in hopes of making her feel safe. He could feel her breathing start to slow down. She was softly whimpering now into his chest. He began to stroke the back of her hair. "Your going to be okay, Norma."

The Sheriff waited for Norma to completely calm down before he let go of her. She was quiet now and just resting her head on his chest.

"Why don't you let me take you home? You should get some rest."

She nodded and lifted herself up off of him. She went to stand up and started to stumble. He stood up behind her to block her from falling down, her back now against his chest. She felt his fingers gently gripping around her arms holding her steady. Bringing her hands up to hold onto his she then turns herself around to face him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her trying to ignore how close she was to him now. He could feel her breathe, hot and smelling of alcohol, on his face. She started to form a small innocent looking smile. "I'm just fine. How are you?" She sounded flirtatious now.

He was definitely surprised at her change in mood. She was not in the correct state of mind right now. If she knew she was acting this way tomorrow, she would be extremely regretful, Romero was thinking. While he had become completely lost in his thoughts he was snapped back into reality when he felt her hands touching the buttons on the front of his uniform shirt. She leaned into him, laying her head to rest on his chest. She remembered what it had felt like just moments ago, while sitting on the bench and how perfect it actually felt.

He wasn't sure exactly what to do except to hold her there. He placed his one arm around her and started to rub her back softly. Her shirt was open in the back so he could feel how soft her skin was. He knew she was vulnerable and after her panic attack she just had, he didn't want her having another one. She nuzzled her face into him. "Thank you." She mumbled into his shirt while her one hand made her way to his shirt pocket, sticking three fingers inside it to grip onto it.

He was still sliding his hand up and down her back gently. He would comfort her, if that's what she needed right now. By this time the other police and that guy were now gone. They were the only ones in the empty parking lot, other than Norma's car parked a few spots away. It was silent other than the few cars that would pass by down the street.

They stood there for what seemed like a long time, but had probably been about 5 long minutes. She wrapped her one arm around and placed her hand onto his back, as if she was trying to squeeze him closer to her, if that was even possible.

"Do you have to go?" She broke the silence.

"What?" Feeling distracted, he answered right away.

"To work. Aren't you on duty? Sheriff?" There was something in her voice that was different. Different than her normal voice that he is used to hearing.

"My shift was over about 35 minutes ago."

She backed away slightly from him so she could see his face, leaving her body against the front of his and letting her hands stay in the same position. "Plus, your the Sheriff anyways. You can do whatever you want, right?" There was a playfulness in her voice that he's never heard before. He was pretty good at reading people, it was his job, so if he was reading her correctly he would think she was flirting with him. Norma could see the unsure shock on his face. He couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I guess so, yeah. Seems like you're feeling better now, huh? Do you want another drink?" He joked.

She let out a small laugh. She took the hand that had been holding onto his shirt pocket, slowly running it down towards the side of his waist where his gun was placed. Protectively, he immediately reached to grab her hand.

"What are you doing?" His hand gripping hers tight making her unable to move it.

"Can you teach me how to use your gun?" She tried to seem serious.

"No."

"Come on..." She whined.

"I need a lesson from the sheriff. He knows best."

"You're playing with me, right." He was serious.

"I am." She licked her lips. He slowly let pressure off her hand, but still held his hand on top of hers.

"I think I need to get you home." This was getting dangerous now. He didn't know how much of this he could take. His mind was starting to fill with not so good intentions with this woman.

"Yeah, you should do that, Sheriff. Take me home." Her words sounding like nothing other than an invitation.

"You are not going to like that you said that to me, tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

All he could think about right now was doing the unspeakable. Something he had been denying for so long, was directly in his face. Waiting and wanting him. He tried to deny his feelings for her for too long. He knew she had been drinking, but something told him she was trying to tell him something by her last words. Maybe she has wanted him too all along and the feelings were mutual.

TBC????? I know I haven't updated "That Night" (I'm working on it) but I had an idea for a different short story maybe? and just went with it. I don't know if I'm going to go further or not with this. I don't even know where this came from lol but it's here. Sooo let me know your thoughts!

️


	2. chapter 2

Alex knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts right now about the intoxicated Norma Bates. She couldn't be well aware of what she was doing. Could she?

"Because I just know." He told her.

Norma squinched her face up. "Okay then. Sheriff knows best I guess."

She was really messing with his head. He didn't want to take her home. He wanted to take her back to his place and see what would happen. He was at a loss for words at this moment.

"Well, Mr sheriff," Norma tried to back away out of his arms and stumbled slightly. She had to admit she was a little angry at the moment.

"I'm going home." She told him and proceeded out of his arms and walking away from him.

"Norma." He called her name. She ignored him and kept staggering away. He ran after her. He ran infront of her stopping her from going any further.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going --" she looked around, swinging her arms up in the air. "Home!" She yelled.

"And how exactly are you getting there?"

Norma looked around and looked back at the Sheriff. Her face was blank, he could not tell what she was thinking.

"Come with me." He put his hand out for her to grab.

Norma looked down at his hand that was held out for her to take into hers. She looked with an unsure look on her face for a moment until she realized without herself even knowing it, she reached her hand out for it. He grabbed her hand in his and wrapped his fingers around hers.

He lead her to his truck and opened the door, helping her inside. He grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it over her to buckle her up. She leaned as far back as she could get to the seat to give him some room, all she could smell was the scent of him, some sort of manly cologne. He finally was able to buckle the seatbelt. He quickly escaped her and closed the door behind him and made his way to the driver's seat.

Alex got inside, buckled up and started the engine. He looked over to Norma, she was leaning back into the seat with her eyes closed. He wondered what was bothering her. She always seemed like a strong woman, who could handle just about anything. But tonite Alex could see a different side of her, a side she had kept hidden from the world and maybe even herself. They didn't have a very good relationship prior to this night so he really didn't know how to handle Norma Bates. Alex drove a while before pulling into the Bates motel.

He looked over to Norma, her eyes wide open looking out the window. He thought for sure she would have fallen asleep by now.

She glanced over to him. "Thanks for taking me home." He was surprised by the way she spoke sounding a bit more sober now.

He got out of the truck and went over to her side to help her out, opening the door for her.

"Are you okay?" He asked while helping her out of her seat.

"Yeah." She answered simply.

He held onto her and walked her up the long stairs to her front door.

"Do you have your keys?" He asked as they stood in front of the locked door.

She glanced down at her bag that was hanging off her shoulder. "Yes."

He could see that Norma wasn't at all sober. She was good at faking it, that's for sure.

He reached down opening up her small pocket book, searching it for her keys. She then leaned herself up against the door.

"Are you sure they're in here?" He says as he is rummaging through the small bag.

"They are." She slurred.

He finally felt the keys and pulled them out of her bag, then unlocking the door.

He held onto her helping her inside and closing the doors behind them.

He walked her inside and then sat her down onto the couch, sitting down beside her.

"Thanks for bringing me home." She thanked him again as if she had forgot she already did.

He nodded. "You are home safe now. I guess I'm going to head out."

She was gazing into his eyes and he pretended not to notice. He went to get up from the couch and she quickly reached up to grab him but accidentally falling into his arms that caught her from falling.

"I can't walk up those stairs." She laughed as she practically collapsed into him.

"Do you want me to take you to bed?" He knew that came out wrong, but he couldn't take it back now.

"From what I can remember, I did imply that earlier." Seems as though she wasn't done toying with him.

He shrugged off her remark. "You don't even know what you're doing. You were with some man you didn't even know his name, in his truck." He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "I know your name. You are the Sheriff. Sheriff Alex Romero." She looked up to him, her hands resting on the front of his upper body.

He wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her lips that looked oh so soft and ready to be kissed. The way she spoke to him was driving him crazy. He needed to stop these thoughts that were taking over his head. He grabbed her wrists and held onto them tight, pulling them away from his chest.

"I am going to help you upstairs, let's go." He wasn't angry but he was firm. Or maybe he was a little angry, because he wanted to do things that he was not able to do at this moment. He wanted her to be sober and wanting him.

He watched her as her face turned sour and she rolled her eyes. She proceeded to grip onto his hands while starting to head toward the stairs. He wrapped his one arm around her backside, her body falling into his side as he held onto her as they made their way up the stairs. Alex helped her to her bedroom, lying her onto her bed. He sat down beside her after she got comfortable.

He could see she looked tired, her eyes only halfway open. "Thank you, Sheriff." She mumbled.

Alex pulled the blanket up to cover her. Her eyes closing within seconds. He placed his hand to her face removing a strand of hair from her eyes. Was she going to remember all this in the morning? He didn't know if he should stay there maybe, sleep on the sofa or leave her there alone and go home. This was a strange night after all. He flicked her lamp switch off and slowly went to get up off the bed, his decision being made to leave her alone and head home. As he started to remove himself from her bed, he felt her hand pull out to reach for him. He grabbed her hand into his, letting her know he was still there. It was too dark to see if her eyes were open. He didn't speak, just let her hand wrap around his.

"Where are you going?" Her voice sounding almost child-like.

"I was going home." He told her not knowing what else to say.

"Oh." She sounded sad.

"Do you need something? Some water?" Alex asked.

"Will you stay with me?" There was nothing seductive in her voice now. Just need. She needed him. Or just...someone. He didn't respond because his mind was going insane. Whatever she needed, he would give her.

She didn't hear a word from Alex but she felt her hand still in his. "I don't want to be alone." She told him and squeezed his hand tight.

"Okay." He responded. "I'll be on the couch." He went to get up again but her hand wasn't letting go of his.

"Or I'll just stay here." He then realized maybe Norma meant for him to stay here, in her bed? He was going to sleep in her bed with her? This was weird.

"I don't bite. Are you scared of me?"

"I just don't think your going to feel the same way about waking up next to me in the morning." He was just being honest.

"Can you please stop telling me how I feel? You have no idea how I feel. Nobody does." She said angrily.

His face went blank. He knew there was no escape now. He attempted to get up again from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and separate the grip Norma had on his hand. She slowly let his hand slip away from his. He started to unbutton his shirt as Norma was lying there, her eyes never leaving him. She watched as he unbuttoned one button at a time his hands moving downward toward the last button. He looked up from his shirt to see her face, their eyes meeting now. He took his shirt off revealing a white tee-shirt that he was wearing underneath. His hands making his way down to his belt, starting to unfasten it, and then unbuttoning his pants, letting them fall to the floor. He walked toward the end of the bed to head to the other side. Norma's eyes following his every movement, she pulled the covers down to allow him into his side of the bed. He slowly climbed in next to her. She slowly moved her body over closer to him, stopping when she was about an inch away from him. Norma wanted so badly to turn her body and to cuddle up onto him but she was unsure how he would react. So she didn't, she layed there, her body stiffening as she closed her eyes. Alex felt her inch her way closer. He attempted to relax and close his eyes and try to fall asleep but his body wouldn't let him. He could sense the tension rising and filling up the room. He then reached his one arm up over Norma as he felt her accept his embrace. She rested her head onto his chest, also bringing her hand to lay on his upper body. That was easier than he expected, he thought to himself. He didn't hold her tight, but his arm rested comfortably around her body, holding her closely against him. He couldn't see if she still has her eyes open, he assumed they were not. While things became a little more at ease for him now, he closed his eyes. He could feel Norma's slow breathing against him, in the still of the room. She seemed calm and content now, which was very different from Norma's earlier demeanor. Despite the awkward circumstances at this moment, Alex had suddenly felt oddly comfortable.

Love all of you! Love the reviews! Sorry it's taking me so long to update...Review please! Ideas welcome! Let me know what you guys think! I miss Norma and Alex soo much! Does anybody else watch the amazing Normero videos that are on YouTube?? They are all so wonderful, just want to know if I'm the only one who watches them. Lol. Xoxoxo


	3. drunk on you chapter 3

The bright morning sun was shining into Norma's bedroom window. Alex opened his eyes to find Norma curled up into a ball, lying there beside him with her back to him. He didn't want to wake her if she was still sleeping so he slowly started to turn to quietly step out of the bed, placing one foot to the floor he felt movement behind him. He turned to her. She turned around and was searching for some blanket, her eyes still closed. He helped her out by grabbing the blanket and covering her up with it. He started to get out of the bed again and grabbed his pants to pull them on. He turned around to see Norma there. Her eyes were now open and watching him silently.

"Hey," Alex spoke and walked back to the bed to sit down.

"Good morning." Norma's voice was low.

"How are you feeling?" Alex was expecting Norma not to feel so great this morning because of the previous night.

"I'm okay." she started to sit up leaning her body against some pillows. She then felt a sharp pain through her head so she placed a hand up to rest on her head.

Alex got up from his side of the bed and walked over to her side, sitting down close to her. He reached out a hand to her face to touch it softly. "I'll get you some tylenol."

Norma sighed. "Alex, why are you still here? I can't believe last night. You must hate me." her face full of embarrassment.

"Do you want me to leave?" Alex was somewhat hurt by her tone of voice. "And I

do not hate you." He reassured her. "I had to make sure you were okay before I left, I wasn't planning on leaving you here alone after the night you had."

He seemed to be genuine but Norma could never really tell with men. They always pretended to be a certain way and then they could turn around and be a totally different person than what she had thought. "Don't you have to be at work?" she finally spoke.

Alex had to admit he was a bit surprised and also a little aggrevated by her nonchalant behavoir. He then stood up beside the bed. "I guess I will be going now." he turned around and started to find the rest of his clothes to finish getting dressed. After putting the rest of this clothes on he sat down to put his boots on. Norma had gotten up from the bed and walked around to stand infront of him.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I am sorry you had to deal with me like that. I don't usually do this." she was nervous and her hands were shaking as her one hand moved up to swipe some hair from her eyes. She seemed totally different now than just 5 minutes ago. What was up with this woman?

Alex couldn't help but feel remorseful toward her for some unknown reason. He could just look into her eyes and see the sadness. He wondered why she was so sad but he couldn't ask her that sort of question. They certainly were not friends by any means.

"I was glad I was there to protect you. Let me know if you need anything. You have my number, right?" he asked as he went to stand up from the bed. He was too close to her now so he quickly tried to get out of her way.

Her face almost looked shocked. "Did you give me your number last night?" she asked.

"You have the stations number. Do you want my cellphone?" he knew she didn't have his personal phone number, he was sure of that. Her face was all of the sudden blank. All she could see now was her lying in the sheriff's arms on a bench out front of some bar that she couldn't even remember the name. She remembered the feeling of protection and how comfortable she had felt there in his arms. Flashbacks of the previous night now were invading her mind.

Alex could see her face turned white now. "Are you alright?"

Norma felt a wave of dizziness come over her. She looked as though she was about to fall over. He quickly grabbed onto her before she passed out and sat her back down into bed, sitting next to her after doing so. He placed her gently back onto some pillows and then made his way to the bathroom to grab a wash clothe, wetting it with some cool water he comes back out and places it onto her forehead.

Norma slowly opens her eyes after feeling the coolness on her head. "I'll be okay, Alex. You can go now. Just leave your number -- incase I need you." she quietly spoke, her eyes beaming directly into his. "That's if...you don't mind." she finished.

"I will write it down for you. Is there anything else that you need before I go?"

"You have done enough. Thank you for everything, Alex. Really, I mean it. Why don't you come over for dinner tonite?" she gave him a small questioning smile.

He smiled to her. "You don't have to make me dinner."

She looked disappointed. "Maybe I want to."

"You don't have to do anything." he told her again.

"Fine." she was mad now.

"What time is dinner?" He let out another smile.

"What time are you done work?" she asked.

"I can be here whenever."

"Okay. 5:00. Dinner will be here. And me."

"You get some rest?" he told her and got up from the bed.

He looked back to her and her eyes were now closed. "Bye Alex." She would sleep a little longer, maybe she would feel better in a bit.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I am working on next chapter for "That Night" also so don't worry!!!! I have been super busy!! I know this isn't much but there will be more to come!! thank you all for the reviews :)


End file.
